


Prismatic Refractions

by im_the_king_of_the_ocean



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hot Chocolate, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean
Summary: Soon after the battle of Haven, Blake comes to Ilia when Ilia is feeling low and uncertain.





	Prismatic Refractions

Staying in her room is best, Ilia figures.She’s uncertain and scared.Yes, she’ll admit that to herself.What next? is a constant wonder, but answers have yet to come to her.

She came to Haven, to stand with Blake and to stop the White Fang.They’ve done that.The school is safe.The plan she once took part in failed.That’s good.She hasn’t changed her mind there.But.

Blake returned to her friends.Her _human_ ones.

Tears come to Ilia’s eyes, but she doesn’t allow them to drop.It hardly matters.Her skin has already turned blue with the emotion.At least she’s alone.No one can see.

Ilia understands that Blake has others she cares about.The new friend she brought with her to Menagerie, Sun, was evidence of that.There are her parents too, of course.Ilia doesn’t begrudge Blake for having people in her life who love her.She’d never do that.It’s just. 

Ilia herself has no one.

The last ‘friends’ she had, the ones from the Atlas prep school?Well, even if she _wanted_ to, she’d never go back _there_ to find _them_.Those she knew in the White Fang?They weren’t really friends.It was better that way.If something went wrong or someone got captured by the authorities.It was always _better_ to _not_ become emotionally attached.Or try not to, at least.It hardly mattered now anyway.Any connection Ilia may have once had with any of them, since she, very publicly, sided with the Belladonnas long before Haven, was now severed.

Ilia hadn’t minded being alone.Not for a while.She had more important things to tend to.

But then Blake had come back.Things _changed_.Ilia thought, she (desperately) hoped really that maybe, just maybe, Blake would want to be her friend again.It would be so good to have a friend again.

Then Blake had gone off with her friends.Ilia could see, just from a few moments of watching, how much they meant to each other.It made sense that Blake would choose them.That she wouldn’t bother with Ilia, who, if she’s going to be honest with herself, probably doesn’t deserve another chance.The forgiveness Blake granted her was enough.More than enough.More than she could ever hope for.

There’s a soft knock at her door.Ilia sits up.She takes a deep breath.Her skin returns to its non-emotive state.“Come in,” she speaks, and she’s not sure her voice is loud enough to reach the person on the other side of the door.

The door opens regardless.Blake walks in, carrying a steaming mug.“Hey,” she greets Ilia quietly.

Ilia offers a small half-smile back.“Hey.”

“Weiss made hot chocolate.I thought you’d like some.”Blake holds out the mug.

“Weiss _Schnee_?”Ilia flinches when she sees Blake wince.She should have tried to keep the suspicion out of her tone.Things are delicate enough as it is between them.But, to trust a _Schnee_?

“She’s not as bad as you think,” Blake tells her.“None of them are.If you came out of your room and joined us…” She sits down on the edge of the bed and holds out the mug a second time.“I know this isn’t easy.Trust me, I know.But I know my friends can be your friends too if you give them a chance.”

Ilia finally takes the mug.She stares at her reflection in its liquid.“Will they give _me_ a chance?I’m—we’re— _faunus_ , Blake.They’re _humans_.One of them is a _Schnee_.”She sighs.“Look, I’m happy for you.I’m happy you’ve found friends, but I don’t think they—”

“They will.”Blake grabs Ilia’s free hand and holds it in her own.“Yeah, Weiss’s family is, from the little she’s told me, horrible.She was too, for a while.Then, she changed.Yang can be a bit loud and obnoxious at times, but she’s also considerate and caring.Ruby is one of the most energetic people I’ve ever met, but she’s also one of the kindest.”Blake pauses.“The most you’ll have to fear from them is too much hugging, honestly.”

“Blake—”

“And I’ll be right there with you the entire time, too.”Blake releases Ilia’s hand.“It’s your choice.I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to do.But, if you decide to come, I won’t leave your side.I promise.”

Ilia blinks at her reflection in the hot chocolate.She takes a sip.Looks back at Blake.Smiles softly.“Okay.”


End file.
